Escape from Reality
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Die Schöpfer der Replikatoren entführen Daniel und fordern O'Neill als Ersatz. Natürlich lässt der Rest des Teams den Colonel und Daniel nicht im Stich.


Disclaimer: Stargate gehört Metro- Goldwyn-Mayer, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. Story: Ach ja, als ich letztens in Erinnerungen schwelgte fielen mir diese netten, zahmen.tödlichen Biester wieder ein.Replikatoren. Diese Story deckt sich nicht mit den Erkenntnissen des Teams in ,Reese'! Außerdem habe ich mir bei Gestaltung des Innenraums des Raumschiffes viele Freiheiten genommen... Author's Note: In Minnesota sind die Barsche sooo groß aber keiner kommt heil an. Widmung: Pour Annika, Hoppsi, Daniela et Sarah.  
  
  
  
(Escape from) Reality  
  
,, Colonel O'Neill warten Sie!" Major Carter lief auf Jack zu, der pfeifend durch die Zentrale lief. Der Colonel blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich langsam um, sah Carter an und meinte: ,, Lassen Sie mich raten, ich gehe nicht...?" ,,....angeln? Doch, natürlich aber ich wollte Sie noch fragen wann Sie gedenken am Samstag wiederzukommen," erwiderte Carter.,, Oh! Na ja, so gegen 16 Uhr." ,, Nein," sagte Sam. ,,Nein?" fragte O'Neill überrascht.,, Nein, der General hat um 13 Uhr eine Besprechung angeordnet, nichts Wichtiges aber Sie sollten erscheinen," erklärte der Major.,, Hm, okay. Dann eben um 11 Uhr, ist das in Ordnung?" ,, Sicher, Sir, ich wollte Sie nur auf die Besprechung hinweisen," meinte Carter, drehte sich ihrerseits um und ging.  
  
,, Der Colonel hat es gut. Er sitzt jetzt am See und lässt die Seele baumeln. Teal'C ist auf Chulak und nur ich muss hier bleiben. Und dass alles nur wegen diesen komischen Infusionen die Frasier mir - angeblich - unbedingt verabreichen muss," brummte Daniel missmutig. Ihm gegenüber saß Major Carter.,, Aber Daniel, Sie vergessen dass diese Infusionen lebenswichtig für Sie sind - der Virus den Sie sich auf PX 128 letzte Woche zugezogen haben verbindet sich mit Ihrer vor kurzem erst geheilten Blinddarmentzündung zu einer tödlichen Waffe. Und außerdem bin ich ja noch da," äußerte sie sich.,, Ja, aber bei Ihnen ist das etwas Anderes: Sie wollen hier sein, ich nicht," erklärte Jackson und stocherte gelangweilt in seinem Essen herum. Plötzlich gab es eine kurze Erleuchtung und Daniel war verschwunden. Sam stutzte, stand auf und lief direkt zu General Hammond, der gerade Akten durchging.,, Verzeihen Sie, General, aber Daniel ist gerade verschwunden," erklärte sie atemlos.,, Verschwunden? Wie ist das möglich?" Hammond hob den Kopf.,, Nun ja, es sah aus wie als Thor O'Neill auf sein Raumschiff holte- Askart Technologie," meinte der Major.,, Hoffen wir, dass es diesmal auch nur Thor ist," meinte der General düster. In diesem Augenblick erschien ein -offensichtliches- Hologramm im Raum. Es sah aus wie O'Neill, aber die Stimme war dunkler, bedrohlicher als es zu sprechen begann:,, General Hammond, ich bin Herotades vom Volk der Nukloiden. Wir sind die Schöpfer der Replikatoren und fordern die Auslieferung von Colonel Jonathan O'Neill , der viele unserer Schöpfungen getötet hat. Wir fordern außerdem dass die Auslieferung innerhalb von 48 menschlichen Stunden vonstatten geht. Ansonsten wird Doktor Daniel Jackson anstelle des Mörders sterben. Was sagen Sie?" ,, Nichts. Wir möchten mehr Informationen über Sie bevor wir mit Ihnen verhandeln. Wo leben Sie? Wir haben noch nie etwas von Ihrem Volk gehört. Wie haben Sie Doktor Jackson entführen können? Woher stammt das Hologramm? Und wieso haben Ihre Schöpfungen versucht die Erde anzugreifen und zu erobern?" fragte der General.,, Wir leben im Weltraum, was Sie natürlich nicht verstehen können. Wir haben ein Schiff von unseren Todfeinden gestohlen - bzw. von den Todfeinden unserer Schöpfung. Das Hologramm ist in dem Schiffsspeicher gespeichert. Zu der versuchten Eroberung können wir uns nicht äußern. Und selbst wenn wir es könnten, würden wir es nicht tun. Bringen Sie uns O'Neill oder der andere Mensch wird sterben!" Das Hologramm löste sich wieder auf.,, Carter, wo befinden sich Colonel O'Neill und Teal'C im Moment?" fragte Hammond.,, Der Colonel ist in Minnesota und Teal'C auf Chulak, Sir." ,, Sorgen Sie dafür dass die beiden so schnell wie möglich wieder hierher kommen!" befahl der General.,, Aye, Sir!"  
  
,, Also, was schlagen Sie vor?" Bei der Besprechung drei Stunden später waren sowohl O'Neill wie auch Teal'C wieder anwesend.,, Das liegt doch auf der Hand, Sir: Ich werde mich diesen Viechern stellen," antwortete der Colonel.,, Nein, werden Sie nicht. Das ist völlig unakzeptable!" sagte Hammond eisern.,, Ich frage mich warum die Nukloiden nur den Colonel haben wollen, schließlich habe ich drei ganze Schiffe von den Replikatoren in die Luft gejagt," sinnierte Carter.,, Wagen Sie es sich diese Nuklo... was weiß ich- auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen," sagte Jack streng.,, Obwohl Thor von ihrer dummen Idee begeistert war," fügte er hinzu.,, Wenn ich auch etwas sagen dürfte," mischte Doktor Frasier sich ein. ,, Aber sicher, was ist denn?" fragte Hammond.,, Es ist sehr wichtig dass Doktor Jackson die Infusionen erhält. Wenn er nicht bis morgen früh 8 Uhr die nächste Dosis erhält, wird er sterben," erklärte sie.,, Wir haben jetzt 17 Uhr, demnach haben wir noch 15 Stunden," sagte O'Neill.,, Aber was sollen wir tun? Wir können uns nicht einfach auf das Raumschiff begeben," erklärte Carter.,, Der Einzige, der das könnte Sind Sie, Colonel O'Neill, aber ich weigere mich immer noch Sie gehen zu lassen, " meinte Hammond.,, Was wäre, wenn ich mich auch freiwillig den Nukloiden stelle? Sicher würden Sie das nicht ablehnen," überlegte Carter.,, Ich habe auch einige Morde vorzuweisen," stimmte Teal'C zu.,, Ja, glauben Sie, dass die Nukloiden uns abkaufen würden dass Sie alle zur selben Zeit ein schlechtes Gewissen bekamen?" fragte der General stirnrunzelnd.,, Wir können doch sagen, dass wir uns ausliefern damit Sie uns später nicht auch so locken müssen wie den Colonel. Und wir können sagen dass wir uns - dadurch dass jeder einige Replikatoren getötet hat - nicht entscheiden können wer von uns als Tauschpartner gehen muss," schlug der Major vor.,, Keine schlechte Idee," stimmte Hammond zu.,, Sehe ich genauso," meinte auch Jack.,, In Ordnung, wir werden es genauso machen wie Sie es gerade ausgeklügelt haben. Lassen Sie sich von Doktor Frasier noch eine von diesen Infusionen geben, die Daniel benötigt. Ich bin sicher dass die Nukloiden schon bald wieder auftauchen werden," sagte der General und das SG-1 Team verließ den Konferenzraum.  
  
Pünktlich um 19 Uhr erschien Herotades wieder im Büro von General Hammond - wieder als Hologramm.,, Nun, General Hammond, haben Sie beschlossen den Massenmörder O'Neill an uns auszuliefern?" fragte er.,, Ja, aber ich muss Ihnen mitteilen dass Major Samantha Carter und Teal'C auch beschlossen haben sich freiwillig zu stellen," sagte der General und ließ sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken.,, Wieso denn das?" Herotades sah ihn misstrauisch an. ,, Da Major Carter drei Schiffe der Askart mit Replikatoren an Bord in die Luft gejagt hat fühlt sie sich genauso schuldig wie O'Neill und möchte auch zur Freilassung von Doktor Jackson beitragen. Und Teal'C hat ebenso viele Replikatoren erschossen wie O'Neill - na ja, fast. Deswegen möchten die Beiden weder Daniel Jackson noch O'Neill im Stich lassen," erklärte Hammond. Würde Herotades dies schlucken? Es schien so. Das Hologramm erwiderte:,, In Ordnung. Wir werden Sie in einer halben Stunde zu uns holen. Sobald die Mörder sich auf unserem Schiff befinden werden wir den anderen Menschen freilassen. Sollte dies allerdings eine Falle sein, General Hammond, werden wir alles Andere als erfreut reagieren. Das verspreche ich Ihnen." Das Hologramm löste sich auf.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand der Rest des SG-1 Teams bereits im Büro des Generals, der ihnen nochmals erklärte vorsichtig zu sein. Dann gab es wieder eine Erleuchtung und das Team um Jack O'Neill fand sich an Bord eines Askart Raumschiffes wieder. Vor ihnen stand wieder das Hologramm.,, Ah, endlich haben wir Sie gefunden und können Sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen," meinte es und der Colonel beäugte sein Abbild misstrauisch.,, Wo ist Daniel?" fragte Carter.,, Ihr werdet ihn gleich sehen. Folgt mir," befahl das Hologramm. Nach einer Wegstrecke von 8 Minuten kamen sie zu einigen Zellen und in einer von diesen stand Daniel, erwartungsvoll und doch völlig geschockt als er Jack, Sam und Teal'C sah.,, Jack, sagen Sie nicht Sie haben sich auf diesen wahnwitzigen Handel eingelassen!" rief er verwirrt. ,, Hey, machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Dannyboy, der General wird Ihnen alles erklären sobald Sie wieder da sind wo Sie hingehören - in einem Bett auf der Station von Doktor Frasier," antwortete O'Neill.,, Sie verstehen nicht," stöhnte Daniel. Aber da hatte das Hologramm die drei Freiwilligen auch schon in die Zelle gegenüber von Daniel gesteckt. Nachdem es seinen Job getan hatte, löste es sich wieder auf, ohne Daniel auch nur ein Stück näher zur Erde gebracht zu haben.,, Hey, Herotades! Was zum Teufel soll das?" rief Jack doch das brachte den Nukloiden natürlich nicht zurück.,, Verdammt! Warum haben Sie nicht auf mich gehört?" fragte Daniel.,, Sie haben sich eben nicht präzise genug ausgedrückt!" erwiderte der Colonel.,, Ha ha! Sie haben einfach dazwischengequatscht!" verteidigte Doktor Jackson sich.,, Können Sie bitte damit aufhören? Wir haben jetzt ganz andere Probleme! So wie ich das sehe werden die Nukloiden uns wohl alle umbringen," sagte Carter.,, Ja, schätze ich auch. Ach, Daniel, wir haben hier noch etwas für Sie," O'Neill holte die Infusion aus seiner Tasche.,, Oh, toll! Aber wie wollen Sie mir dieses Zeug denn bitte sehr verabreichen?" fragte Daniel.,, Na ja, ich dachte ja nicht dass wir in getrennte Zellen gesteckt werden würden- schließlich dachte ich noch nicht einmal daran dass Sie noch hier sein würden," erklärte der Colonel.,, Und Doktor Frasier hat gesagt wenn Sie die Probe nicht bis morgen um 8 Uhr bekommen würden Sie sterben," fügte Carter hinzu.,, Sehr aufbauend, mussten Sie das unbedingt sagen?" zischte Jack zu ihr herüber.,, Nun, ich glaube nicht dass irgendjemand von uns durch diese Kraftfelder gehen kann, sie scheinen keinem Kraftfeld der Erde zu ähneln," sagte Sam ohne auf O'Neills Kommentar einzugehen..,, Vielleicht kann ich hindurchgehen," meinte Teal'C und ging geradewegs auf das Kraftfeld zu. Einige Sekunden später lag der Jaffa auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.,, Teal'C!" rief Jack und kniete sich neben ihn.,, Ich kann keine äußerlichen Verletzungen feststellen, Colonel," sagte Carter. ,, Wahrscheinlich hat er so etwas wie einen Stromschlag abbekommen." In diesem Augenblick er schien das Hologramm endlich wieder.,, Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ihr Freund ist nicht verletzt worden. Er schläft nur. Ich wollte Ihnen hier mit sagen dass wir Sie in eine Zelle stecken werden- dass ist unsere Art von Dank," erklärte Herotades, schaltete irgendwie das Kraftfeld ab und steckte sie wirklich in eine Zelle.,, Sie können ihrem Freund auch gerne das Serum verabreichen dass Sie mitgebracht haben," sagte das Hologramm. Carter sah ihn verdutzt an und spritzte Daniel schnell das Serum in den Arm. Herotades löste sich wieder auf.,, Hey, wow! Wir kommen hier vielleicht doch noch lebend raus! Jetzt dürfen wir sogar in eine Zelle!" freute sich O'Neill und auch Sam und Daniel strahlten. In diesem Augenblick kam Herotades wieder.,, Ich wollte Ihnen noch sagen wieso wir Ihnen danken: Dafür dass Sie uns die Augen geöffnet haben. Dank Ihrem Geständnis sind wir darauf gekommen dass eigentlich jeder Mensch auf der Erde den Tod unserer Schöpfung verschuldet hat. Deswegen werden wir Sie alle vernichten," sagte das Hologramm und löste sich auf. ,, Hey, warten Sie!" rief Jack und sah seine Teamkollegen ratlos an.,, Und was jetzt?" fragte Daniel bestürzt.,, Keine Ahnung! Wir kommen hier nicht raus, können Hammond nicht warnen - es sieht nicht gut aus - und wir sind schuld," sagte Carter.,, Danke, dass Sie mich so aufbauen!" knurrte O'Neill.,, Tja, wir haben uns wohl zu früh gefreut," meinte Daniel.  
  
Schon eine geschlagene Stunde ging Jack in der Zelle auf und ab. Und bis jetzt war ihm weder eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gekommen noch eine Idee wie sie die Erde warnen könnten. Auch Carter, das technische Genie, fand einfach keine Möglichkeit ein so perfektes Kraftfeld abzuschalten. Plötzlich meinte Teal'C:,, O'Neill, ich habe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden hier heraus zu kommen." Blitzartig drehte sich der Colonel zu ihm um.,, Und wie, sag schon!" ,, Sie brauchen nur nach oben zu sehen," erklärte der Jaffa. O'Neill, Sam und Carter warfen gleichzeitig einen Blick an die Decke- dort befand sich ein Gitter und ein Griff um es- hoffentlich - zu öffnen. Nur leider befand sich die Decke ungefähr 3 Meter über dem Boden und selbst Teal'C konnte sie nicht erreichen. Diesmal hatte Jack den rettenden Einfall. ,, Carter, passen Sie jetzt mal genau auf: Sie stellen sich auf meine Schultern, hängen sich an diesen Griff und machen das Gitter auf. Okay?" fragte er den Major.,, In Ordnung, Sir." Gesagt, getan. Drei Minuten später war das Gitter offen und O'Neill stellte fest dass eine Leiter in die linke Wand gehauen war.,, Hm. Wie kommen wir denn jetzt an diese verdammte Leiter?" fragte der Colonel.,, Genauso wie eben an das Gitter: Sie helfen Carter hoch, Teal'C hilft Ihnen hoch... ," meinte Daniel.,, Und ich bleibe bei dir, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill und Carter, Sie können den Schacht dann erkunden," schlug Teal'C vor.,, Okay. Major, wenn Sie sich dann bitte wieder in Position begeben würden," sagte der Colonel und kurze Zeit später hing Carter an der Leiter und kletterte nach oben. Kurz nachdem hatte auch O'Neill seinen Weg an die Leiter gefunden und die Beiden kletterten hintereinander den Schacht hinauf, während Teal'C und Daniel ihnen zu sahen.  
  
Die Leiter schien ins Endlose zu führen. Colonel O'Neill schmerzten schon seit längerer Zeit die Beine und wenn er nach unten sah erkannte er nur eine bodenlose Dunkelheit. Auch Carter schien es nicht besser zu gehen, sie machte immer öfter kleine Pausen . So auch jetzt wieder.,, Hey, Carter, alles in Ordnung?" rief Jack.,, Ja, Sir. Aber die Leiter ist hier zu Ende. Einfach so," erklärte sie.,, Was?" Jack sah in Gedanken schon wie er wieder nach unten kletterte und Daniel und Teal'C sagen musste dass die Leiter ins 'Nirgendwo' führte. ,,Es gibt anscheinend noch ein Gitter hier oben, aber ich kann es nicht öffnen. Wahrscheinlich lässt es sich nur von außen öffnen," meinte der Major.,, Oder Sie sind zu schwach. Wie wäre es wenn, Sie mich mal nach vorne lassen würden?" ,, Wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor, Sir? Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig nach unten klettern und Sie nach oben," sagte Carter.,, Probieren geht über studieren, Carter! Wir müssen halt irgendwie umeinander rumklettern," erwiderte O'Neill.,, Na gut, wie Sie meinen." Sam kletterte nach unten, während O'Neill versuchte irgendwie um sie herum nach oben zu klettern. In diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Knall und der untere Teil der Leiter brach von der Wand ab. Der Major fand sich an den Beinen des Colonels wieder und dieser hing an der letzten Stufe der Leiter.,, Ähm... Carter, alles okay?" fragte Jack und sah kurz nach unten.,, Ja, Sir." ,, Sie wissen dass ich mit nur zwei Händen an der Leiter hänge?" ,, Natürlich, aber was ist daran so schlimm?" ,, Sie hängen an meinen Beinen. Und ganz ehrlich: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch lange aushalte," erklärte Jack. ,, Oh... Verstehe," erwiderte Carter.,, Jetzt kommen Sie bloß nicht auf die Idee loszulassen!" sagte der Colonel.,, Keine Sorge, Sir, ich mag mein Leben eigentlich," antwortete der Major. ,, Gut. Passen Sie auf: Sie müssen auf alle Fälle von meinen Beinen weg ansonsten stürzen wir beide in die Tiefe. Also: Sie versuchen jetzt an diese Leiter über mir zu klettern," meinte O'Neill.,, Ach, Sie meinen ich soll als Erstes an Ihnen hochklettern?!" ,, Ganz recht, Carter. Aber sollten Sie die Geschichte je irgendjemanden erzählen sparen Sie diesen Teil doch bitte aus," sagte Jack.,, Aye, Sir. Aber wie meinen Sie soll ich bitte vorgehen?" fragte Carter. ,, Ach, woher soll ich das wissen? Aber bevor Sie versuchen sich an meinem Gürtel festzuhalten: Ich werde jetzt mit einer Hand diese Leitersprosse loslassen und Sie werden versuchen diesen einen Arm von mir zu erreichen, okay?",, Ja." Kurze Zeit später hing Carter an dem rechten Arm des Colonels und dieser hing mit der linken Hand an der Sprosse. ,, Carter, es wäre vielleicht besser Sie suchen sich jetzt eine andere Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten," meinte O'Neill. Der Major versuchte sich an eine der Sprossen zu schwingen, schaffte es allerdings nicht ganz und hing stattdessen am Hals und auf dem Rücken des Colonels. Dieser brachte vor Überraschung erst mal kein Wort heraus. So hingen Major und Colonel dann ungefähr fünf Minuten stumm an der Leiter (bzw. am Hals) bevor O'Neill meinte:,, Carter?'' ,, Aye, Sir?'' ,, Diesen Teil müssen wir auch dem General nicht unbedingt erzählen." ,, Das sehe ich genauso," erwiderte der Major.,, Schön. Und jetzt wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar wenn Sie Ihre Hände von meinem Hals an die Sprossen nehmen könnten," sagte Jack. Dieser Versuch endete damit dass Carter zwar die Hände an der Sprossenwand, aber ihre Beine um die Hüfte des Colonels geschwungen hatte.,, Carter, machen Sie sich vielleicht über mich lustig?" fragte O'Neill.,, Nein, Sir, ich hänge nur wieder mal etwas ungünstig," antwortet Sam.,, Sagen Sie mal, Carter, sehen Sie da links von Ihnen auch das, was ich sehe?" fragte der Colonel.,, Nein, was soll denn da sein?" ,, Sehen Sie das denn nicht? Da ist eindeutig ein Schacht!" erwiderte Jack.,, Doch, jetzt sehe ich es auch. Meinen Sie wir können den von hier aus erreichen?" ,, Ich werde es jetzt mal versuchen, wenn Sie denn so freundlich wären Ihre Beine von meiner Hüfte zu nehmen," sagte O'Neill. Kurz darauf hing er am Rande des Schachtes und zog sich hinein. Etwas später war auch Carter in dem Schacht.,, Tja, damit wäre diese Leiterkatastrophe ja dann beendet," sagte O'Neill erleichtert.,, Gott sei Dank," erklärte Carter.,, Na, dann lassen Sie uns mal diesen Schacht erkunden."  
  
Langsam hatte O'Neill die Nase gründlich voll von diesen verdammten Raumschiffen. Dieser Schacht entpuppte sich als ebenso lang wie die Leiter und zu O'Neills Freude endete auch er mit einem verschlossenen Gitter.,, Das darf jawohl nicht wahr sein!" sagte er und schlug mit aller Kraft gegen das Gitter.,, Was ist?" rief Carter ihm zu.,, Der Schacht endet hier. Sie haben nicht vielleicht eine andere Möglichkeit entdeckt?" fragte der Colonel.,, Warten Sie," erwiderte Carter und kurz darauf meinte sie:,, Hier links ist noch ein Schacht." ,, Gut, diesmal gehen Sie wieder vor," erklärte Jack. Nach etwa fünf Minuten in dem neuen Schacht machte es 'Krach!' und der Boden unter Carter brach in die Tiefe.,, Verdammt! Carter, alles okay?" rief er und kroch so schnell wie möglich auf das Loch im Boden/ Schacht zu.,, Nein, Sir! Ich hänge hier wieder mal äußerst ungut!" erwiderte der Major.,, Halten Sie durch, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen!" Doch es war zu spät: Carter rutschte ab und fiel in die Tiefe. Als Jack das Loch doch endlich erreichte und nach seinem Major rief erhielt er keine Antwort.,, Verdammt," murmelte er vor sich hin. Es gab nur 2 Möglichkeiten: Entweder er sprang auch in dieses verdammte Loch oder er übersprang es und suchte auf der anderen Seite nach einem Weg aus diesem Raumschiff rauszukommen. Mehrmals rief er nach Carter doch immer noch gab es keine Antwort. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm schwer und dennoch versuchte er das Loch zu überspringen und landete an der anderen Kante. Er wollte sich gerade hinaufziehen als seine Füße Halt fanden: Es gab auf dieser Seite eine Leiter! Wieder gab es 2 Möglichkeiten: Herunterklettern oder hochklettern. Diesmal war die Entscheidung viel einfacher: Herunterklettern. Nachdem er 15 Minuten lang die Leiter hinabgeklettert war, verlor er allmählich die Hoffnung, dass der Major noch lebte. So einen Sturz würde nicht einmal Teal'C überleben. Dennoch kletterte er weiter... Und weiter... Während der gesamten Zeit machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass Carter hatte als Erste gehen lassen. Er hätte vorgehen müssen. Es wäre seine verdammte Pflicht als Colonel gewesen. Aber auch diese Selbstvorwürfe machten weder die Situation rückgängig noch die Leiter kürzer. Plötzlich hörte die Leiter auf. Dennoch gab es weder einen Boden noch irgendeinen anderen Schacht. Er stand jetzt wieder vor der Frage: Runterspringen oder zurück nach oben klettern. Sicherlich war das zweite die richtige Entscheidung, schließlich stand ein fragliches lebendes Teammitglied gegen zwei lebende Teammitglieder. Dennoch sprang er und landete...im Wasser! Schnell schwamm er an die Oberfläche. Im Gegensatz zu all den dunklen Schächten war es hier ziemlich hell. Dennoch konnte er weder ein Ufer erkennen noch irgendwo Carter. Also tauchte er wieder ab, obwohl Leichen an der Oberfläche schwimmen, und suchte unter Wasser nach irgendetwas. Er stellte fest dass es fast ein natürlicher See zu sein schien. Es gab sogar Steine. Und an einem dieser Steine sah er etwas, dass sich hin und her bewegte. Etwas kleines. Er schwamm bzw. tauchte dorthin und fand eine Kette- die Identifikationskette von Carter. Schnell hängte er sich diese um den Hals und suchte weiter den Boden ab. Plötzlich erfasste ihn eine Strömung und er wurde durch einen unterirdischen Schacht gezogen.  
  
Die Strömung brachte ihn in einen anderen Raum - ein Schwimmbecken ohne Steine - und als er auftauchte bemerkte er ein Ufer, bzw. den Beckenrand. Er kletterte hinauf und sah sich um. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Ufers. Sie schien sich zu bewegen. Es könnte auch einer dieser Nukloiden sein! Doch O'Neill setzte seinen Weg zur anderen Seite im Laufschritt fort. Und er wurde belohnt: Als er etwas näher an die Gestalt herankam erkannte er Carter, nass aber lebendig.,, Hey, Carter!" rief er und rannte jetzt geradewegs auf sie zu.,, Colonel! Schön, Sie wiederzusehen," erwiderte der Major, als O'Neill endlich bei ihr ankam.,, Die Freude ist vollkommen auf meiner Seite!" erklärte er. ,, Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?" fragte Sam.,, Nun ja, auf der anderen Seite des Schachtes den Sie heruntergefallen sind gab es eine Leiter, die zwar irgendwann aufhörte aber dann bin ich einfach heruntergesprungen," erklärte der Colonel.,, GESPRUNGEN? Was wäre gewesen wenn es da unten kein Wasser gegeben hätte? Sie hätten sich etwas brechen können!" erwiderte Sam.,, Ich habe mich ja schon darüber gewundert dass ich nicht hart auf das Wasser aufgeschlagen bin," sagte Jack.,, Nun, die Askart scheinen einiges an diesem Wasser verändert zu haben. Die Partikel müssen..." ,, Carter, hören Sie damit auf. Ach, ich habe noch etwas für Sie," sagte der Colonel und nahm ihre Kette von seinem Hals. Carter nahm sie in die Hand.,, Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr sie von diesem verdammten Stein zu lösen," murmelte sie.,, Verdammt? Wieso verdamm..." Erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte der Colonel dass Carter aus einer Schnittwunde am Hals blutete und ihre rechte Hand auf ihren linken Oberschenkel gepresst hatte. Vorsichtig hob er ihre Hand hoch - die Innenseite war völlig mit Blut verschmiert- und musste zu der Schnittwunde am Hals auch eine etwas größere Wunde auf dem Oberschenkel addieren.,, Wie haben Sie denn das gemacht?" fragte er geschockt. ,, Die Steine waren im Weg," antwortete der Major.,, Es ist allerdings gar nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht," fügte sie hinzu.,, Kommen Sie, vor mir brauchen Sie nicht den großen Helden markieren, ich bin schon glücklich darüber dass Sie nicht tot sind," meinte der Colonel und fertigte aus seiner Uniformjacke einen notdürftigen, mit kaltem Wasser aus dem Schwimmbecken getränkten, Verband an.,,, So wie ich das sehe befinden wir uns im unteren Teil des Schiffes," sagte Carter und zuckte kurz zusammen als der Colonel den Verband anlegte.,, Na wunderbar und was befindet sich im unteren Teil dieses Schiffes?" fragte Jack. ,, Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich die..." ,, Frachträume! Das würde bedeuten, dass wir uns hier eigentlich auskennen müssten. Die Steuerzentrale muss hier irgendwo sein und so ein Raum wie der wo Thor uns empfing," sagte O'Neill.,, Ja und von der Steuerzentrale müssten wir die Zellen öffnen können," meinte der Major.,, Na dann sollten wir mal langsam diesen Raum verlassen. Können Sie gehen?" fragte Jack.,, Wenn Sie mir hoch helfen werde ich es wohl schaffen," sagte Carter. Kurz darauf stand sie- auf einem Bein- neben dem Colonel. ,, Na ja, das sieht nicht unbedingt toll aus," meinte O'Neill.,, Danke für das Kompliment," erwiderte Carter.,, Am besten, Sie stützen sich auf mich," schlug der Colonel vor.,, Ich komme auch so zurecht." ,, Carter, dass war kein Vorschlag sondern ein Befehl," setzte Jack hinzu.,, Aye, Sir."  
  
,, Carter, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl wir sind genau am anderen Ende von diesem Deck angelangt," meinte O'Neill, nachdem sie schon eine Weile durch die Korridore des Schiffes gegangen waren.,, Vielleicht laufen wir auch immer in den falschen Korridor," sagte Carter. ,, Vielleicht." In diesem Augenblick meinte Jack:,, Täusche ich mich, oder waren wir hier schon mal?" ,, Hey, dahinten müssten gleich die Zellen sein! Sie befinden sich also auch auf diesem Deck," sagte der Major.,, Na dann, kommen Sie, beeilen Sie sich mal ein bisschen mit Ihrer Hinkerei," erwiderte der Colonel. Kurz darauf kamen Sie genau an der Zelle wieder an in der sie gewesen waren- doch sie war leer.,, Verdammt!" fluchte O'Neill.,, Vielleicht sind Sie entkommen," sagte Carter.,, Nein, das Kraftfeld ist noch an. Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten das übersehen," meinte der Colonel.,, Doch, habe ich," antwortete der Major müde. ,, Dann müssen Sie mehr Schmerzen haben, als ich dachte. Am besten, wir ruhen uns jetzt hier mal aus," erklärte Jack.,, Nein, vielleicht kommt Herotades wieder, er sucht bestimmt nach uns. Mir geht es gut," erwiderte Sam.,, Man sieht es. Am besten wäre es, ich würde Sie gleich zu Frasier bringen, nur leider geht das nicht. Also gut, gehen wir weiter." Nach einem längerem Marsch blieb O'Neill plötzlich stehen.,, Hören Sie das auch?" fragte er Carter.,, Ja, es hört sich an als würden Käfer auf uns zukrabbeln." Die Beiden sahen sich an.,, Oh Scheiße!" murmelte O'Neill.,, Am besten wir biegen jetzt links ab- dort geht es zu dem Raum wo Thor das letzte Mal war," sagte Carter.,, Ganz Ihrer Meinung!" stimmte der Colonel ihr zu. So schnell wie möglich bewegten sie sich auf diesen Raum zu und kamen gerade rechtzeitig darin an.,, Verdammt! Und ich dachte wir wären diese Mistviecher jetzt mal langsam los," knurrte Jack.,, Ich schätze die Nukloiden haben ihre Schöpfungen wieder aufgegriffen," erklärte Sam.,, Ja. Meinen Sie wir können von hier auch so ein Hologramm auf die Erde schicken? Das letzte Mal ging es jedenfalls," sagte der Colonel und rückte ein paar Steine zurecht. Schon erschien wieder sein holografisches Abbild.,, So, was wollen wir dem General denn mitteilen," murmelte O'Neill und gab eine Botschaft ein. Dann rückte er einen bestimmten Stein zurecht und das Hologramm verschwand.  
  
Auf der Erde saßen General Hammond, Doktor Frasier, Doktor Jackson und Teal'C wie auf heißen Kohlen- sie warteten verzweifelt auf eine Nachricht oder auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter. In diesem Augenblick erschien das Hologramm. ,,Oh, General, hi. Ähm, wir wollten Ihnen mitteilen... Daniel, was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte das Hologramm- diesmal auch mit der Stimme von O'Neill- überrascht.,, Nun ja, Thor hat uns aus unserer Gefangenschaft befreit- Sie konnte er leider nicht erfassen," erklärte Daniel.,, Und wo ist Thor jetzt?" ,, Verstärkung holen," erwiderte Teal'C.,, Aber was jetzt viel wichtiger ist, Colonel, wie geht es Ihnen?" mischte der General sich ein.,, Mir geht es gut aber Carter könnte Doktor Frasier gebrauchen. Wenn Sie Thor mal wieder sehen sagen Sie ihm doch bitte er möchte sich beeilen sonst kann Carter ihm so schnell keine doofen Ideen mehr liefern," beschrieb der Colonel die Situation.,, Wir werden es ihm ausrichten. Versuchen Sie noch ein wenig durchzuhalten. Und sagen Sie dem Major dass Frasier es gar nicht abwarten kann Sie auf ihrer Station zu begrüßen," sagte der General.,, Aye, Sir. Bis nachher." Das Hologramm löste sich wieder auf.  
  
Auf dem Raumschiff strahlte Jack seine Kollegin geradezu an.,, Thor hat Daniel und Teal'C befreit," erklärte er.,, Oh, wunderbar! Und wann kommt er uns holen?" fragte sie.,, Bald. Der General sagt, dass Sie gefälligst durchhalten sollen," erwiderte der Colonel.,, Das sagt sich so leicht," antwortete Sam.,, So, jetzt können wir uns überlegen was wir hier machen bis Thor kommt," sagte Jack.,, Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht von Ihrem Urlaub?" ,, Urlaub? Ich hatte gerade mal meine Angelrute ausgeworfen als Sie mich auch schon wieder zurück bestellten," meinte O'Neill.,, Wie sieht es denn in Minnesota so aus?" ,, Waren Sie noch nie in Minnesota?" fragte der Colonel erstaunt. Carter schüttelte den Kopf.,, Nun ja, der See ist ziemlich groß... Und blau. Und die Barsche sind sooo groß," erzählte er.,, Das haben Sie mir bestimmt schon drei Mal erzählt," erwiderte der Major.,, Na ja, ich kann es Ihnen einfach nicht oft genug erzählen. Sie kommen ja auch schließlich nie aus dieser Basis raus," verteidigte sich Jack und spielte verlegen mit seiner Kette.,, Irgendjemand muss ja die Stellung halten wenn wieder keiner da ist," erklärte Sam.,, Das kann Hammond perfekt. Schwören Sie mir dass Sie sich nach diesem Abenteuer mal Urlaub nehmen," sagte der Colonel.,, Aye, Sir. Wo meinen Sie sollte ich denn Urlaub machen?" fragte Carter.,, Nun ja, ich könnte Sie mit nach Minnesota nehmen, Sie könnten Fachzeitschriften lesen während ich angele, oder schwimmen gehen... Das Eis ist auch nicht schlecht da," schlug O'Neill vor.,, Sie glauben wirklich dass Sie es mit mir da unten aushalten?" ,, Hey, nun kommen Sie schon wir sind schließlich nicht nur Kollegen... Wir sind... Freunde," erwiderte der Colonel.,, Ach, wirklich? Bei unserem ersten Treffen wirkten Sie nicht gerade begeistert," erinnerte Sam ihn.,, Nun fangen Sie nicht damit an! Zu Daniel war ich auch nicht netter. Und ihn mag ich mittlerweile ziemlich gern," gestand Jack.,, Soll das heißen dass Sie mich auch mögen?" fragte der Major undiskret.,, Hey, wäre ich Ihnen sonst hinterher gesprungen? Natürlich mag ich Sie!" antwortete O'Neill.,, Wow, und ich dachte Sie würden mich für verrückt halten." ,, Nur ab und zu. Sie können einem ja ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen mit Ihrem Technikgequatsche," erklärte Jack.,, Ich mag Sie auch, Colonel," sagte Carter. Es herrschte eine verlegene Stille.,, Wir sollten damit aufhören. Sam. Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Ich- mag- dich- du- bist- mein- Freund," meinte der Colonel.,, Das finde ich nicht, außerdem haben Sie angefangen.," erklärte der Major. In diesem Augenblick erschien Herotades wieder.,, Ah, endlich habe ich Sie gefunden! Colonel, Sie scheinen ein vernünftiger Mann zu sein. Lassen Sie uns verhandeln," sagte er.,, In Ordnung, was wollen Sie?" erwiderte Jack.,, Nun, sehen Sie: Ihre Freundin dort hat insgesamt mehr unserer Schöpfungen getötet als Sie. Und so wie ich das sehe hält sie nicht mehr lange durch. Also, was halten Sie davon wenn ich Sie, Colonel, auf die Erde schicken und stattdessen überlassen Sie mir Major Carter," erklärte das Hologramm.,, Sie wollen das ich Ihnen Carter übergebe?" fragte der Colonel. ,, Ja." ,, Niemals. Vergessen Sie's!" antwortet O'Neill.,, Aber sehen Sie sie doch an..." begann Herotades.,, Er hat Recht, Colonel. Vielleicht ist es besser wenn Sie mich gleich ausliefern bevor ich hier doch noch sterbe," mischte sich Carter ein.,, Nichts da, Sie werden schon nicht sterben! Verschwinden Sie, Herotades! Selbst wenn Sie mir alles bieten würden was ich wollte, würde ich Ihnen Carter nicht überlassen!" ,, Nun gut, Colonel. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Machen Sie sich darauf bereit, durch unsere Schöpfungen den Tod zu erleiden," verabschiedete sich das Hologramm. Nachdem es sich aufgelöst hatte wandte sich der Colonel Carter zu:,, Wenn Sie noch einmal mit so einer blöden Idee oder Aussage kommen bringe ich Sie höchstpersönlich um!" ,, Er hatte Recht, Colonel. Wer weiß wie lange Thor braucht um hierher zu kommen. Vielleicht braucht er zu lange um mich zu retten. Sie hätten sich selbst retten können. Ich habe Sie schon einmal in Gefahr gebracht," meinte der Major.,, Und ich Sie schon 10 000 Mal! Verdammt, Carter, das ist Berufsrisiko! Und von mir aus bezeichnen Sie es als Dummheit oder - was weiß ich was- aber ich überlasse Sie weder den Nukloiden noch lasse ich Sie auf diesem verdammten Raumschiff allein!" ,, Seien Sie still! Hören Sie das auch?" fragte Carter. Da war wieder das krabbelnde Geräusch... Es war überall vor dem Raum....,, Oh, oh! Wir können wohl nicht mehr nach draußen gehen ohne gefressen zu werden," meinte Jack.,, Herotades will uns hier her auslocken," sagte Carter. ,, Ich glaube eher die Replikatoren versuchen durch die Wände zu kommen- sie scheinen allerdings noch etwas zu brauchen," erwiderte Jack.,, Da würden Sie mindestens eine Woche brauchen- die Wände zu diesem Raum sind stärker als alle anderen auf diesem Schiff," erklärte Carter. ,, Na dann sind wir ja noch lange geschützt," sagte der Colonel erleichtert. ,, Sie vielleicht," meinte der Major.,, Was meinen Sie damit? Sie werden nicht sterben!" ,, Ohne medizinische Versorgung, doch, früher oder später, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, Sir," machte Sam ihm klar.,, Dann werde ich jetzt medizinische Versorgung holen gehen," erwiderte Jack.,, Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Bis zu der Krankenstation dieses Schiffes sind es bestimmt dreißig Minuten," erklärte der Major.,, Carter, ich gebe Sie nicht auf!" sagte O'Neill mit fester Stimme.,, Vielleicht trifft Thor ja morgen ein. Bis morgen halte ich noch durch," versprach Carter.,, Wirklich?" fragte der Colonel.,, Ja, Sir." ,, Dann warte ich bis morgen. Aber dann gehe ich- egal was Sie sagen oder welche Geschichten Sie erfinden!"  
  
,, Schade dass wir nichts zu essen mithaben," sagte O'Neill, als es auf dem Raumschiff Nacht war, was man daran erkannte das die Beleuchtung leicht herabgedreht war.,, Wirklich schade," stimmte Carter zu, die mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt neben dem Colonel saß. ,,Carter, glauben Sie dass Thor noch kommt?" fragte Jack.,, Wen ich jetzt ja sage, lüge ich. Wenn ich nein sage werden Sie vermutlich sofort zur Krankenstation laufen und das wäre glatter Selbstmord. Also: Ja," antwortete Sam.,, Sie tun ja gerade so als würde es Ihnen nicht gefallen dass ich Sie retten will," meinte der Colonel.,, Es ist wahnsinnig, Sir." ,, Na und? Ich tue öfter Wahnsinniges und dann beschweren Sie sich nie," erklärte Jack.,, Dann haben Sie immer gute Gründe," erwiderte der Major.,, Und Sie sind kein guter Grund?" fragte O'Neill. ,, Nein, Sir. Daniel, Teal'C und Hammond wären gute Gründe," antwortete Carter.,, Keine besseren als Sie es sind," meinte Jack.,, Sie irren sich, Colonel. Warum tun Sie das?" fragte der Major zurück.,, Weil ich Sie mag. Ich dachte die Geschichte wären wir eben schon durchgegangen." ,, Würden Sie das auch für Daniel tun? Oder Teal'C?" ,, Das wäre etwas Anderes! Die Beiden würden es länger aushalten," beschwerte sich der Colonel.,, Wenn Sie genauso wären wie ich! Wenn Sie genauso wenig aushalten würden!" ,, Carter, Sie halten nicht wenig aus. Nur Daniel würde nie in so eine Situation kommen und Teal'C hat einen Symbiont," redete O'Neill sich heraus.,, Sie weichen mir aus!" Der Colonel erhob sich: ,, Nein, verdammt! Ich würde es nicht tun! Ich würde es nicht weil ich Sie mehr mag als Teal'C oder Daniel, weil ich Sie mehr mag als Hammond!" rief er. Der Major sagte nichts. Jack kniete sich wieder neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie sagte immer noch nichts, sah ihn nur an.,, Sam..." sagte O'Neill. Plötzlich erhob er sich wieder und ging auf und ab. ,, Carter, die Situation ändert nichts an den Tatsachen... Sie sind mein Major und als Ihr Colonel habe ich nicht das Recht so zu reagieren. Wir haben beide eine berufliche Bindung die sich von nichts erschüttern lassen darf.... Und das wird Sie auch nicht. Am besten, wir schlafen jetzt beide." ,, Aye, Sir."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der Major nach dem Colonel, der gerade im Begriff war, sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation zu begeben.,, Morgen, Carter. Da Sie noch schlechter aussehen als gestern werde ich jetzt gehen." Es kam kein Wiederspruch. Jack drehte sich erstaunt um und legte Carter eine Hand auf die Stirn.,, Sie haben hohes Fieber. Wie geht es Ihnen?" ,, Nicht gut," war die eher schwache Antwort.,, Ich komme bald wieder. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen," sagte der Colonel, öffnete die Tür und sprang hinaus. Die Tür schloss sich automatisch und O'Neill landete in einer Meute von Replikatoren die sich sofort ihm zuwandten. Ohne lange zu Zögern sprintete er los, so große Aufmerksamkeit hatte er dann doch nicht erwartet. Während er versuchte die Biester loszuwerden, dachte er daran wie einfach dies wäre wenn er nur ein Maschinengewehr dabeihätte. Er folgte dem Weg, den er sich in der Nacht genauestens eingeprägt hatte, währen die Replikatoren langsam das Interesse an ihm verloren. Genau nach 28 Minuten erreichte er die Krankenstation, verriegelte die Tür und fing an alle Abteilungen der Station zu untersuchen.  
  
Nachdem O'Neill eine geschlagene Stunde alle Bereiche der Krankenstation durchsucht hatte, sank er enttäuscht zu Boden. Er hatte nicht ein Medikament gefunden. Herotades musste sie alle weggebracht haben. Er konnte Carter nicht helfen, er konnte kein Medikament mitnehmen, er konnte nicht zurückgehen und sagen: Hey, Carter, ich habe was für Sie! Das Einzige was er tun konnte war zusehen wie sein Major vor seinen Augen starb. Diese Erkenntnis manifestierte sich in seinem Gehirn während er wie betäubt die Krankenstation verließ. Dennoch wusste er dass wenn er aufgab auch Carter wirklich aufgeben würde. Vielleicht würde Thor doch noch rechtzeitig kommen, vielleicht würde er sie doch noch retten- er klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm. Als er wieder die Replikatoren erreichte - diese Mistviecher brauchen wohl gar kein Schlaf - nahm er all seine Hoffnungen zusammen und sprintete wieder mal durch die Meute und wieder gelang es ihm - verhängnisvolles Glück! - sie unverletzt zu passieren. Als er wieder in den Raum kam wo er auch hergekommen war, weckte der Carter, die geschlafen hatte und ihn jetzt fragend ansah. Er kniete sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand in seine - als wenn man ins Feuer fasst - und sagte:,, Herotades hat die gesamte Krankenstation ausgeräumt. Ich habe nichts gefunden." ,, Sie hätten mich besser Herotades ausgeliefert- dann hätte ich mit meinem Tod noch jemanden gerettet. Jetzt sterbe ich ohne auch nur irgendjemanden gerettet zu haben. Ich habe Sie sogar noch in diese Situation gebracht," erwiderte Carter.,, Vielleicht kommt Thor ja noch," versuchte der Colonel ihr Hoffnung zu machen.,, Das glauben Sie ja selbst nicht. Ich werde sterben, Sir," sagte der Major und diesmal gab es keine Ausrede die O'Neill hätte erfinden können.,, Ich wünschte ich könnte es verhindern," sagte er.,, Es ist wahrscheinlich auch eine Erlösung. Für mich und auch für Sie- vielleicht finden Sie ja doch noch einen Weg zu fliehen- Sie könnten eine Fluchtkapsel nehmen," meinte Sam.,, Ich gehe nirgendwohin ohne Sie," erklärte der Colonel.,, Doch, dass werden Sie. Das sind Sie Jackson schuldig, dass sind Sie Teal'C schuldig, Hammond- und mir," erwiderte Carter.,, Was bringen mir Hammond, Teal'C und Jackson wenn Sie tot sind? Es wäre nicht dasselbe, es würde nie mehr dasselbe sein. Auch für die Anderen nicht. Wer würde mir versuchen zu erklären was Schweres Wasser ist? Und vergessen Sie nicht: Sie schulden mir einen Urlaub mit Ihnen," erinnerte sie O'Neill.,, Ich bin sicher es gibt genügend Frauen die mit Ihnen den Urlaub verbringen würden," sagte Sam.,, Ich will aber keine von den Anderen. Ich will Sie mitnehmen," erwiderte Jack und küsste sie leicht.,, Glauben Sie das macht es leichter?" fragte Carter.,, Nein. ES macht nie etwas leichter. Aber ich liebe Sie, Major. Komischerweise. Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine überstürzte Handlung." ,, Und das glauben Sie?" ,, Nein, aber was soll ich noch glauben wo ich erst zu dieser Erkenntnis gelange wenn es doch eh schon zu spät ist?" sagte Jack.,, Komisch, ich dachte Sie wären gestern Abend schon zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen," erwiderte Sam.,, Sie halten sich wohl auch für unwiderstehlich, hm?" ,, Manchmal." Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte Carters Gesicht.,, Auf mich trifft das zu. Ich finde dich unwiderstehlich- wenn du nicht gerade von Technik redest," gestand O'Neill.,, Wir führen ein interessantes Gespräch in Anbetracht der Situation," merkte Carter an.,, Tja, das hat Liebe so an sich." ,, Sie sind ja richtig poetisch." ,, Meinst du nicht dass du mich jetzt ruhig duzen könntest?" fragte Jack.,, Also gut. Jack." ,, Plötzlich gefällt mir mein Name irgendwie," sagte der Colonel.,, Meine letzte gute Tat für immer," erwiderte Sam und plötzlich gab es eine Erleuchtung und Jack fand sich auf einem Askart Raumschiff wieder. Neben ihm standen Thor, Daniel und Teal'C.,, Jack! Schön Sie wieder zusehen!" sagte Daniel erfreut.,, Ja, ja. Wo ist Carter?" fragte der Colonel.,, Auf meiner Krankenstation. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sie wird bald wieder gesund werden," erwiderte Thor.,, Was ist mit den Nukloiden?" fragte Jack.,, Wir haben das Schiff zerstört, was nicht heißt das sie nicht wieder kommen werden, schließlich haben Sie gedroht die Menschheit zu vernichten," antwortete Thor.,, Aber im Moment sind wir völlig sicher. Am besten wir gehen zurück auf die Erde und Thor schickt Carter nach sobald sie wieder gesund ist," schlug Teal'C vor.,, In Ordnung," sagte O'Neill obwohl er seinen Major nur ungern allein ließ.  
  
,, Eine schöne Geschichte, Colonel. Sie haben wieder mal außergewöhnliches geleistet," sagte Hammond nachdem Jack vier Tage später seinen -fast vollständigen- Bericht abgeliefert hatte.,, Tja, es ließ sich nicht vermeiden," erwiderte der Colonel.,, Hoffentlich kommt Carter bald wieder - ich möchte auch sie zu ihren Leistungen beglückwünschen," meinte der General.,, Das hoffe ich allerdings auch," sagte O'Neill.,, Gut, Sie können gehen. Ach, Ihren Urlaub können Sie gerne sofort nachholen," fügte Hammond hinzu.,, Danke, General, aber ich warte lieber noch auf Carter. Wir müssen noch einiges bereden," erklärte der Colonel. Plötzlich wurde das Stargate von außen aktiviert und Hammond und O'Neill begaben sich in den Computerraum. Teal'C und Daniel waren schon dort.,, Wahrscheinlich Major Carter," meinte Jackson.,, Das will ich doch stark hoffen ich werde sonst noch wahnsinnig," murmelte Jack halblaut und Daniel sah ihn erstaunt an. Und tatsächlich- Major Carter verließ gerade das Stargate. Als die Wartenden im Stargageraum ankamen, wurde sie sofort von General Hammond begrüßt:,, Major, schön dass Sie endlich wieder da sind!" ,, Sam!" rief Jack und wollte sie gerade umarmen als er den interessierten Blick von Doktor Jackson bemerkte. ,, Ähm... ich meine, Major Carter, super dass sie auch mal wieder da sind...Ja," sagte der Colonel und reichte ihr - höchst unpersönlich - die Hand.,, Hallo Colonel. Ich habe einen sehr interessanten Aufenthalt hinter mir. Die Askart verfügen über eine sehr geniale Technik," sagte sie und ließ sich auch von Daniel und Teal'C begrüßen.,, Major, es wäre vielleicht am besten wenn Sie sich mal kurz bei Doktor Frasier für eine Nachuntersuchung melden," meinte der General.,, Aye, Sir."  
  
Nachdem Frasier ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hatte und sich gerade in ihr Labor begab betrat O'Neill die Krankenstation.,, Hey," sagte er und ging auf Carter zu, die auf einem der Untersuchungsbetten saß.,, Hey," erwiderte sie verlegen.,, Und, wie war das Wetter so auf dem Raumschiff?" fragte der Colonel.,, Oh... Schön." ,, Wunderbar." ,, Ja." ,, Carter, wir führen ein höchst ungewöhnliches Gespräch," sagte Jack.,, Ich stimme Ihnen voll zu." ,, Ja. Die sind für Sie," erwiderte O'Neill und streckte ihr einen Strauß Blumen entgegen. ,, Danke. Wirklich nett von Ihnen," war Carters Reaktion.,, Ähm... Ja.... Carter, Ihnen ist klar dass das hier nichts bringt?" fragte der Colonel.,, Ja. Lassen Sie uns direkt sein," schlug sie vor.,, Okay. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, na ja, die Situation jetzt und auf dem Raumschiff... Verstehen Sie?" Er warf einen Blick auf den Major der ihn unwissend ansah.,, Nein, tun Sie nicht. Ähm, es mag zwar etwas...Schmalzig klingen... Ach, ich liebe Sie!" ,, Ich dich auch, Jack." Während die Beiden sich küssten, waren Teal'C, Daniel und Hammond gerade auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, betraten diese, sahen das Pärchen und blieben erschüttert stehen. Na ja, Hammond sah nicht unbedingt überrascht aus, Daniel auch nicht nur Teal'Cs Augenbraue war hoch erhoben. Jack, der die drei Besucher als Erstes bemerkte, löste sich von Carter, die daraufhin auch die ungebetenen Besucher bemerkte.,, General, es ist nicht so wie Sie denken, ich führe nur eine Mund- zu - Mund Beatmung durch," stotterte der Colonel. ,, Das sehe ich, Colonel, passen Sie auf dass Der Major überhaupt noch Luft bekommt. Sie wissen hoffentlich beide, dass die US Army etwas gegen interne Beziehungen hat, oder?" fragte Hammond streng.,, Aye, Sir," antworteten beide.,, Zum Glück," begann der General,,, Gehören wir nicht ganz zur normalen US Army. Und da ich so was schon lange geahnt habe, habe ich auch nichts dagegen solange sich Ihre private Beziehung nicht auf Ihre Diensttauglichkeit auswirkt." ,, Nein, Sir, nie im Leben, Sir," antworteten Sam und Jack wie aus einem Mund.,, In Ordnung. Ich nehme an, Major Carter, dass Sie den Colonel nach Minnesota begleiten?" fragte Hammond.,, Ich hatte es vor, Sir. Natürlich nur wenn Sie es gestatten, Sir," antwortete der Major.,, Erlaubnis erteilt. Colonel, ich erwarte dass Sie beide nächste Woche, Montag um 8 Uhr wieder hier sind und zwar in bester körperlicher Verfassung. Schönen Urlaub noch," der General verließ die Krankenstation.,, Na ja, Teal'C und ich haben noch eine Verabredung mit einem... Lieutenant," sagte Daniel und zwinkerte Teal'C zu.,, Daniel Jackson, das ist nicht korrekt. Ich kann mich an keine Verabredung erinnern," meinte der Jaffa verwirrt.,, Doch, doch, hast du das etwa schon vergessen? Wir wollten..." Daniel zog Teal'C mit sich.,, Tja, sieht ganz so aus als hätten wir die Zustimmung von so ziemlich allen erhalten," sagte Jack.,, Ja. Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt besser gehen," meinte Carter.,, Ja, bevor Daniel Teal'C völlig um den Verstand bringt. Auf nach Minnesota! Zum vierten Mal."  
  
The End 


End file.
